My pay
by Awshley
Summary: One-shot. Porque aunque no quiera, sé que volveré a jugar con el, sé que volveré a apostar, volveré a perder y a ganar. Emmett/Bella. Para mi babyhermosa.


**Disclaimer: **Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer & su saga, lo único mío es la trama :) Enjoy! (Bella ya es vampiro).**  
Summary: **One-shot. Porque aunque no quiera, sé que volveré a jugar con el, sé que volveré a apostar, volveré a perder y a ganar. Emmett/Bella. Para mi babyhermosa.**  
Dedicación especial a: **Mi Baby hermosa, Ellie **  
**Baby, esto es para ti, hermosa, con todo mi amor de mommy :3  
OMG, nunca podré llegar a explicarte lo que significas para mi, no sólo eres mi baby, eres también mi amiga & esa hermana-niña que siempre quise  
Y puede que yo no sea todo lo que tu has pedido en una mommy(?) pero hago lo mejor que puedo, porque quiero verte feliz & muchas de las cosas que te diga puede que no sea lo que quieres oír pero te las digo porque te quiero & solo quiero tu felicidad, me duele verte sufriendo, eso es lo que menos quiero en esta vida, lo único que pido es tu felicidad & bienestar, amor.  
Llegaste a mi vida para cambiar mi forma de ver las cosas, de vivir las cosas & también de sentir. Me recordaste lo que es ser adolescente & disfrutar los pequeños momentos que la vida nos ofrece. Mi vida no seria la misma sin ti  
Encontraste la forma de entrar a mi corazón & te quedaras ahí por siempre, por siempre, lo juro.  
**Te amo**, baby. Lo sabes de sobra.  
Espero te guste tu fic *O*

**»My pay«  
**

_Juegos de manos son para ¿villanos?  
Negativo. Juegos de manos son para cuñados._

Día: viernes. Estado de ánimo: aburrido. Personas con quien desaburrirte: Emmett.

Bella estaba en la sala de la mansión Cullen, leyendo una revista, más bien hojeándola ya que no leía nada. El nivel de aburrimiento estaba al máximo y el único en casa era Emmett que estaba en alguna otra parte de la casa. El resto de la familia había salido a cazar, junto con Edward, solo Emmett no fue pues se había topado con un gran oso pardo el día anterior y… el resto es historia. Nessie tampoco estaba, Jake la había llevado a la playa e iban a pasar el resto de la tarde ahí.

Emmett bajó las escaleras principales y se paró frente a Bella con los brazos cruzados frente a su pecho.

-¿Quieres jugar?- preguntó indiferente.  
Bella lo miró con ojos sorprendidos y, de haber sido humana, está segura que se hubiera sonrojado como un tomate.  
-Bella… ¿Qué? ¿No quieres jugar?- volvió a preguntar.  
Bella mordió su labio inferior y contestó: Jugar… ¿a qué?  
Emmett la miró fijamente con los ojos entrecerrados y soltó una risa estruendosa.  
-¡JA-JA-JA! Bella, por favor. Que malpensada eres. Edward debe de estar muy complacido con la vida sexual que le das. Apuesto que todo entre ustedes es sobre juegos y cambios de roles y todo eso- dijo Emmett de manera burlesca.  
Bella se paró del sofá y le dio un fuerte golpe en el brazo a Emmett.  
-Eres un cerdo, Emmett Cullen. Lo que pasa entre Edward y yo no es tu problema. ¿Cuándo dejaras de molestarnos con eso? ¿Cuándo te callaras y-  
-Ya, ya. No te pongas de dramática, Bella. Ya me conoces- interrumpió simulando sobarse el brazo, como si le hubiera dolido el golpe- Sabes que es broma, Bella.  
-No me gustan esas bromas, Emmett- agregó cruzando los brazos frente a su pecho y dándole la espalda a Emmett.  
Emmett puso los ojos en blanco y exhalo pesadamente- Como sea, Bella. Regresando a mi propuesta: no quiero jurar _ese_ tipo de juegos, al menos no contigo- rió entre dientes- Lo que te propongo es jugar vencidas.  
Bella se dio la vuelta para darle la cara- ¿Otra vez? No entiendo por qué te empeñas en tratar de ganarme, sabes que te venceré, pero al parecer te encanta pasar vergüenzas.  
-Sé que esta vez te ganaré, cariño- agregó Emmett con un tono altivo.  
-Me da gusto que confíes en ti, Emmett- dijo Bella dando una palmada en el hombro de Emmett- Y si ganas, que lo dudo, ¿Cuál será tu premio?- preguntó.  
-No te lo diré hasta que gane.  
-Vamos, no es justo. Tengo que saber en lo que me estoy metiendo para poder aceptar. Dímelo- insistió Bella.  
-Nop. No te diré nada, lo sabrás cuando gane.  
Bella no volvió a preguntar pues sabia que ella ganaría una vez más.  
-Como quieras. Juguemos entonces.  
-Mandona ¿eh? Tú eres la que da las órdenes en la cama, ¿cierto? Edward debe de ser el sumiso.  
Bella lo fulminó con una mirada y Emmett solo rió. 

Estaban en el patio trasero de la casa, sentados sobre unas rocas y con los codos apoyados en una mesa en medio de esas dos rocas. Se miraban fijamente a los ojos. Bella echó un mechón de cabello para atrás, para quitarlo de su rostro y Emmett movió un poco su muñeca para relajarla.  
-¿Lista, cuñada?- dijo Emmett.  
-¿Tú estas listo?- contestó Bella.  
-Cariño, yo naci listo.  
Bella puso los ojos en blanco y entrelazo su muñeca con la de Emmett. Su agarre era fuerte y seguro. Sus puños parecían dos rocas inseparables y el brazo de Emmett comenzaba a temblar un poco. Bella aplicaba el mínimo esfuerzo y aún así mantenían los codos en el mismo lugar, en la misma posición.  
El rostro de Emmett estaba un poco fuera de lo común: tenía el ceño fruncido, los ojos entrecerrados, sus labios eran una gruesa línea recta y su cuello estaba tenso.  
Bastó un pequeño movimiento de la muñeca de Bella para que el brazo de Emmett cayera hacia un lago.  
-¡No!- exclamó Emmett.  
Bella simplemente se encogió de hombros y contestó:  
-¿Qué te puedo decir, Emmett? Sabias en lo que te estabas metiendo- se paró de la roca y se dirigía a la casa.  
-No, espera. Una más, Bella. Vamos- dijo Emmett tomándola por el brazo.  
Bella bajó la mirada hacia el agarre de Emmett y replicó:  
-No me gusta jugar si no se lo que daré a cambio si pierdo.  
-Te lo diré cuando gane, no es nada malo, al menos no para mi.  
Bella exhaló pesadamente y regresó a sentarse sobre la roca. Apoyo su codo, una vez más, en la pequeña mesa.  
-¿Listo para volver a perder?  
-No esta vez. Ganaré. Ya lo verás.  
-Como digas.  
Las cosas fueron igual: ceño fruncido de Emmett, ojos entrecerrados, cuello tenso.  
Esta vez Bella trató de hacer el mismo movimiento que la vez pasada pero algo se lo impidió, algo en Bella deseaba perder para saber lo que Emmett pediría como paga.  
Emmett la miró fijamente y con un movimiento rápido provocó que el brazo de Bella cayera hacia el otro lado.  
Bella aparentó sentirse decepcionada pero en realidad estaba ansiosa por saber lo que el pediría a cambio.  
-Bien, felicidades, ganaste- dijo Bella.  
-Bella, Bella, Bella. Sabes que querías perder para así saber lo que yo pediría.  
-Si, claro. Por favor, Emmett. ¿Qué es lo que quieres como paga?- preguntó Bella apoyando sus manos en su cintura.  
Emmett se encogió de hombros.  
-¿Quieres que sea tu sirviente? ¿Que lave tu jeep, que lave tu ropa? Vamos, dilo.  
-Nada de eso. Algo mucho mejor.  
-Dilo ya de una vez por todas para terminar con esto.  
-No, aún no. Te veo en una hora en el bosque. Junto al único árbol que esta quebrado. ¿Sabes cual?  
-Emmett, basta de juegos. Solo dime lo que quieres.  
-¿Sabes qué árbol el?- volvió a preguntar.  
Bella gruñó un poco pero contestó: Si, si, sé cual es.  
-Ahí te veo entonces. Una hora, no lo olvides- se dio la vuelta y entró a la casa.  
Bella lo siguió y observó que el subió las escaleras, ella fue a su habitación a esperar que esa hora pasara.

Bella estaba intrigada pero no tenia nada más que hacer, solo esperar. No tenia idea de lo que Emmett le pediría pero se sentía en cierta forma emocionada y no se explicaba por qué. Pensó en todas las posibles opciones de lo que Emmett pediría pero el ya lo tenia todo: videograbadora, cámara, estéreo, carro, ropa, etc. El no ocupaba nada, nada le hacia falta. Esto intrigaba y ponía demasiado curiosa a Bella, pero decidió no seguir pensando en las opciones y esperar a encontrarse con Emmett.

La hora pasó demasiado lenta pero cuando vió su reloj, se dio cuenta que faltaba poco para su encuentro.  
Salió de la casa y se dirigió ansiosa al bosque. Había un pequeño sendero que ella sabía la llevaría directamente al árbol partido por la mitad. Ese árbol le parecía extraño a Bella, no era como si se hubiera quebrado por sí solo, es como si se le hubieran aventado encima, alguien muy fuerte. Nadie sabía lo que le había sucedido a ese árbol.

Por fin llegó al árbol y Emmett ya estaba ahí. Le daba la espalda y no vestía lo mismo que cuando hicieron la apuesta: ahora llevaba bermudas y una camisa de franela que se ajustaba perfectamente a cada parte de su torso, podía ver cada línea marcada de su espalda y se sus hombros, sus brazos estaban a sus costados y tenia los puños cerrados, esto provocaba que los músculos de sus brazos se mercaran aún mas por la fuerza que estaba aplicando.

**BELLA's POV**

Emmett tiene muy buen cuerpo, no lo puedo negar. El cuerpo de Edward es mi ideal, pero Emmett es el más musculoso de toda la familia. Su espalda es amplia y formada, sus hombros son anchos y gruesos. Es un poco parecido al cuerpo de Jacob, pero el de Emmett parece de más… adulto. Con más años de entrenamiento y de experiencia.  
Me acerque lentamente hacia él y pudo escuchar mis pasos. Llevó sus brazos a su pecho para cruzarlos, echó la cabeza hacia atrás y respiró profundamente.  
-Llegas justo a tiempo- dijo Emmett.  
-Si, dijiste una hora y aquí estoy. Ahora… ¿Qué es lo que quieres?  
Emmett se dio la vuelta para verme a los ojos. Sonrió un poco, no era su sonrisa de siempre, esta parecía más… juguetona.  
Arqueó una de sus perfectas cejas pobladas y dijo: Sabes lo que quiero.  
Di un paso hacia atrás instintivamente y Emmett caminó hacia mí, acercándose más.  
-N-N-No se. ¿De que hablas?- pregunté un poco nerviosa.  
-Bella, claro que sabes lo que quiero. Y perdiste porque quisiste, sabes que me puedes ganar fácilmente, pero te da curiosidad lo que te voy a pedir como premio, como paga. Desde el momento en que nos conocimos has deseado que esto pase y yo encontré la manera perfecta para envolverte en el juego y que así perdieras.  
¿De que estaba hablando? No tengo la menor idea, todo esto es muy confuso pero… emocionante.  
-No entiendo, Emmett.  
-Bella, ¿de verdad me harás decirlo?- asentí con la cabeza- Bien. Lo que quiero es… que me beses.  
Mis ojos se abrieron como platos ante sus palabras. No podía creer que Emmett me estuviera pidiendo esto. Yo no quiero esto, yo no puedo besarlo. Aunque el haya ganado en el juego… no… no puedo. Edward… Rosalie… no, no, no. No puedo. No puedo hacer esto.  
-Estas loco, Emmett. Basta de juegos.  
-No es un juego, Bella. Sabes que quieres besarme, mueres por rozar tus labios contra los míos, sentirme en tu boca y sentirme recorrer tu cuerpo con mis manos.  
-No, Emmett- dije retrocediendo un par de centímetros.

Emmett se acercó rápidamente a mi, rodeo mi cintura con sus brazos y su agarre era fuerte, me era imposible zafarme de el. Llevó sus labios a mi oído y susurró:  
-Solo un beso, Bella. Tus ojos me lo piden a gritos, solo eso.  
Se alejó y miró fijamente a mis ojos.  
-Además, me lo debes, Bella. Perdiste y me tienes que pagar por esa apuesta. ¿Recuerdas?  
-No, Emmett. No sabia en lo que me estaba metiendo- dije nerviosa.  
-Bella, claro que sabias en lo que te estabas metiendo. Perdiste porque querías saber lo que te pediría, y ahora ya lo sabes, así que solo… págame- dijo Emmett apretando su agarre en mi cintura y acercando su rostro aún más. Nuestras frentes se juntaron y el susurró:  
-Son las reglas del juego- con esto estampó sus labios contra los míos y comenzó a moverse ágilmente dentro de mi boca. Al principio yo me resistí, pero… a quien engaño, yo también lo deseo tanto como el.  
Rodeé su cuello con mis brazos y me pegué más a su cuerpo. Emmett comenzó a recorrer mi espalda con su mano derecha, hasta llegar a mi cuello, de ahí se aprovechó para pegarme más contra el: podía sentir cada parte marcada de su pecho, de su abdomen. Nuestros cuerpos de amoldaban como dos piezas de un rompecabezas, encajaban perfectamente aunque los dos sabíamos que estaba mal, muy mal.  
Alejó sus labios de mi boca y los llevó a mi quijada, comenzó a recorrerla depositando húmedos besos en su camino. Yo tomaba aire desesperadamente, aunque no lo necesitaba, y con cada beso soltaba un pequeño gemido pidiéndole más.  
De la nada dejó de besarme, acuñó mi rostro entre sus grandes manos, me miró s los ojos y besó rápidamente una vez más mis labios.  
-Te dije que seria divertido apostar, y tú no querías.  
Esas palabras bastaron para traerme a la cabeza dos nombres:  
-Pero… Edward, Rosalie… no…  
-Shh- dijo llevando su dedo índice a mis labios para hacerme callar.  
-No pienses en ellos, Bella. Tus pensamientos están seguros contigo, yo veré como le ocultare los míos a Edward.  
Emmett se alejó de mí, me dio la espalda y comenzó a caminar para irse del lugar. Se detuvo y dijo:  
-A la próxima me toca perder a mí. Tú podrás ganar y reclamar tu premio: lo que quieras, cuando quieras- siguió caminando y se perdió entre los arbustos.

_Porque aunque no quiera, sé que volveré a jugar con el, sé que volveré a apostar, volveré a perder y a ganar. Al final de cuentas, es un juego y las reglas se deben de respetar: el que pierde entrega el premio, la paga, y el que gana, recibe su recompensa. Es lo bueno de los juegos, sabes lo que quieres que hacer aunque muchas veces no quieras.  
Porque es un juego, un juego en el que solo uno puede ganar y esta vez le tocó ganar a él, pero los papeles siempre pueden cambiar._

**Fin.**

Lectores: espero les haya gustado mi primer Emmett/Bella,  
de verdad me está gustando el!crack :3  
**Baby**: OMG, siento que me quedó muy caquita D: pero espero te haya gustado,  
ya que la hice con mucho amor crackero(?) xD  
Te amo mucho, baby. _**Juntas por siempre**_  
¿**Review**? Yes, please :3

Love,  
** Awshley**


End file.
